An Alternate Ending to the WB Version of CCS
by Phoenix Down
Summary: I didn't like how WB finished the series, even tho I've seen the orginal version, I made an alternate ending! It's kinda short but its sweet! ^^ S&S MUSH!


AH!!!!! I HATE WB!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU SEE THE LAST EPISODE!!!!!!?????????? UGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *gasp* I'm OKAY! Yea! I wrote this cuase I was SO PISSED OFF!!!!!!!!! So, I wrote my own ending to Cardcaptors! The American style! ^_~ **WARNING** Lot's off FLUFF, GUSH, AND DOVEY stuff! ^_^

.....I don't own CCS. Nevanaallalasuckycrappypeeps do and CLAMP do. IF I DID!!!!!!!! I WOULD HAVE MADE SO LI TOLD SAKURA HIS FELLINGS!!!!!!!!!!! No some pooky little no good fake hope card...*mummbles*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What SHOULD have happened**

Sakura blinked. A blinked again. She turned the newly formed card over in her hands and turned it over gain. She read it out loud, "Hope." 'What the HECK!!!' She said in her mind and she glared at the card. 'Hope doesn't come until the second movie!!!!!!' She tucked the card in her pocket and raced outside. She yelled to Tori (blech..They name doesn't fit him at all!) "I'll be right back! I'm going on a walk!!" She ran as fast as she could, forcing herself not to cry. 

She stopped infront of a large apartment complex. A huge mving van was parked outside of it and a yound boy with messy brown hair and soft auburn eyes was helping one of the men load the things into the back. "LI!!!" The boy looked up and smiled slightly. Sakura ran up to him and glomped him into a tight hug. He was shocked at first but then smiled and hugged her back. He noticed her shoulders were heaving slightly and he gently put a finger under her chin and turned his face up to his. Tears were streaming down her face, she was crying. 

Li eyes opened wide, "Sakura?!? Why are you crying? What's wrong...?" He reached up his hand and, ever so gently wiped her silver tears away with his thumb. It didn't help. Tears were still streaming down her face when she finally found her voice. "L-Li I just....My card...It was...Wrong!" Li gave her a confussed look as she pulled the "Hope" card out of her pocket. He started at the card. 

"Sakura...Isn't that supposed to say "Love" on it?" Sakura nodded briskly. "It was...It was! But...But it changed! LI! It was supposed to sybmolize my Love for YOU!" Sakura flung herself in Li's arms again and cried harshly in his shoulder. Li wrapped one arm around her and held the card in his other hand. He glared at the card and sent a Fire Charm on it, burning it up. 

He smiled again and cupped Sakura's chin his hands. She looked up and he wipped her tears away with his thumbs again. "I still love you Sakura. No matter what that card said." He smiled his unltra-kawaii-smile-that-can-make-any-sane-girls-knees-wobble. Sakura blushed a little and said in a low voice, "I love you too Li. So much." 

Li leaned down his head a softly brushed his lips against Sakura mouth. She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. He moved his arms around her waist and kissed her back, just as deeply. 

They finally broke apart, opening their eyes slowly just to find theselves staring into eachothers. Li smiled only for her and wishpered in a low voice, "You can use that as a symbol of our love." She smiled and hugged him tightly. She frowned as she saw the moving truck again, "I'm going to miss you so much." Li soothed her hair down and kissed her forhead, "I'll miss you too Sakura...I promise I'll write you and call you too." Sakura smiled again and sighed happily, "I know. I will too. But I wish you didn't have to leave in the first place." She gave him a pouty look and stuck her lip out. 

He chuckled softly at her, "I'll be back before you know it." He ran his hand through her hair and set his chin on the top of her head, and sighed as she wrapped his arms around her, "I'm really gonna miss you Sakura." She smiled as he kissed the top of her head....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(You may have noticed that they didn't confess their love for eachother. They all ready knew! ^^)

Sakura held Li's hand as they walked through the airport. He was busy looking up at all the signs as she kept her head down the whole time. When he finally got to his gate he turned around to Sakura, but frowned when he saw her looking at the ground. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. She brought her arms around his chest and leaned into his chest, "I'm going to miss you so much."

Tears threatned to leak down her face as she thought about him about to leave her. He moved his mouth right next to her ear, so only she could hear him, "I'm not really going anywhere.You'll always stay in my heart.." Sakura looked up at him with her huge emerald eyes and smiled through her teary eyes, "And you'll be in mine." (Corny...I know.) He smiled at her and moved his mouth over hers. He ran his hand through her hair and down her back. She giggled through his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck (They do alot of wrapping don't they? Ew..that didn't sound right...ew...ew...). 

"Flight 218, heading for Hong Kong, is now boarding." Li reluntacly pulled away from Sakura's warm embrace and sadly looked at the ground and mummbled out, "Thats...Thats my flight." He sighed as he picked up his bag and slowly moved away from his Ying Fa. He felt something warm grab his hand and he tunred around has she heard his name ecsape her lips "Syaoran!" Oh my god. He thought. That sounded soo good coming from her. 

He looked at his beloved Ying Fa again. "Syaoran...I...I love you." His eyes shone brightly as he reached up and ran his hand through her hair again (he likes doing that! ^^). "I love you too Sakura." he mumbled as she placed both of her hands on his and kept it against her cheek. He slowly withdrew his hand but not before Sakura kissed it. He looked in his hand and felt his whole body get warm as he saw what was in it. A cherry blossom. 

I looked up at her soft complextion one more time and softly said to her, "Will you wait for me, Ying Fa?" Sakura blushed at the petname but nodded and said just as soflty, "I would wait for an eternity, Syaoran." He swept in and kissed her one more time before he turned and left down the tunnel to the airplane.

I would wait forever for you Syaoran. For you are the one I love most....

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~

AW~~~~~~~!!!!! KAWAII!!!!! lol! I told you it was mushy! Don't you think stupid pookey Nevelana Cardcaptor version should have ended like this!?!? Yeah...Thats what I thought! ^^


End file.
